Demon of a lost Memory
by Raokun
Summary: Alucard,a young demons fiancee and a young boy found their true love,at last Alucard can love someone without denial, but since the girl's memory is gone...how can she remember and how and who will this girl choose?
1. Chapter 1:Legend

In the darkness of a fainted mansion, there's nothing but sadness in one demon's heart. Darkness...that's all there is and nothing more, where the Demon Princess hang's in her death, wrapped with silk ribbons among the ceiling of the abandoned mansion. Long beautiful dark purple hair with very thin light blue and black streaks, sparkling dark purple eyes, and a figure that any woman would die for.

A fiancee by her side, their love for each other was eternal... until that faithful day when the princesses death was set by her once trusted friend, that forever put the princess in her place until this very day. There is much more to his legendary story. There is no way of bringing her back....unless... her heart can once again be opened once more, but...how is that possible?....

"Please....awaken my soul....." A very shy but kind voice called out.

"....Who...who are you....where are you??"A boy's voice replied back.

"Where am I anyway?...all I see is nothing but pitch black" He continued.

Something started to come out of the darkness in front of him. It was the legendary horrifying mansion.

"Please help me...." The voice called out again.

"Tell me where you are! Are you in that mansion??" The boy started to walk forward, a moment of silence passed by. A voice called out to him once more.

"Mark....Mark...Mark..."The voice seemed faded, then suddenly it got louder.

"Mark....Mark!....Mark!!! Get up already!!"

"*Gasp*" He opened his eyes, looking at a woman standing over him with brown skin, dark brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved woven white shirt, long black skirt, and short black silky hair wrapped up in a pony tail.

Her dark eyes stared upon him in an annoyed look.

"Mark, wake your butt up boy, its not summer anymore, and do I have to wake you up everyday like a little kid??"

"Five more minutes Mom..."He groaned .

"*Sign* Its past the first week of school and I cant believe your still like this!"

"Well, I'm tired Mom, you know that" Mark got up, walking his way towards the bathroom.

"Like I don't know that...I just don't want you to be late again like all those other times , but so far you've been doing pretty good for yourself, and I want it to stay that way, ya here me!"

Mark popped his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Say what now??"

Mark's mother gave him an evil glare.

"Just hurry up and get out of my house...."

"Yes Ma'am" He smirked.

As moments passed by Mark finally walked out of his house.

"See ya Mom!" Closing the front door behind him, he started to walk across the street towards his bus stop. Mark was nothing more than an average everyday human just like all the rest. His skin was a bit darker than his mothers, he had "cornrolls"((short thick braids on the scalp)) twisting down to the starting of his neck, dark brown eyes, a bit taller than the average male human, about 5'8, and big juicy lips. He had a small beaded necklace with Jamaican colors, most of the beads were black and the other three colors were red, yellow, and green. He had a fit figure, including muscular arms abs (a body a woman could dream of), he was wearing black pants, red and black designed shirt, and also red and black "Jordans" ((type of shoes)).

His bookbag didn't seem like much in it. Mark had a quiet personality, but more outspoken among his friends. He sat on a wooden bench next to the bus stop. He was always alone on his the bus stop. Sometime later, the bus finally came for him with many kids on board.

When he got to school heading for his first class, not as many kids were in the class yet. Mark when to Hiayo High School Academy, this school was the only public school. Mark always sits three rows across and three rows down. He sat in his seat, laying his head down to rest a bit.

"Yo, What's up Mark?" A voice called to him.

Mark looked up from his desk and gazed upon a boy taller than him, with short dirty blonde spiky hair that covered his left eye, jeans, rectangular glasses, light green eyes, and a styled black shirt with many designs on it.

"Oh, Ed its you, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, just tired.... that's all"

"You and me both, even though I've been sleeping most of the time on the weekend"

"Your just as lazy as ever"

"Got that right *Yawn*"He smirked.

When the room was soon filled with students, the teacher,Mr. Knight , came into the room. He had short spiky black hair, his height was 5'7, wearing a woven black shirt, jeans, rectangular glasses, blue eyes, black sneakers, and a fit body.

He sat on the edge of his desk until the room was quiet.

"Alright now lets get this show on the road....so, today we're not going to do much, so I'm gonna let you guys decide what we should do or talk about...to at least pass the time"

"Oh, Oh! I got one! How come there's barely any cute girl's in this godforsaken school?"Ed asked.

Everyone laughed, besides the girls who were sitting in the class. Mr. Knight sighed and glared at him.

"Well if you really must know, there so petrified of your face that they scream and run" He smirked.

Everyone in this class laughed, besides Ed.

"But seriously, its because this school of ours has a bad reputation that I'm not gonna tell at the moment"

"But–"

"Next topic please"

Mark laid his head down for a moment to rest his eyes, then a flash of the mansion from his dream came into his mind. He sat up for a minute with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Mark, you look like you've got an interesting topic on your mind....penny for your thoughts?"Mr. Knight asked, cutting his eye over at him.

"....That...mansion....that mansion that everyone's talking about these days...what's with this legend I keep hearing about??"Mr. Knight's eyes slightly widened, then he smirked.

"My, my... what a very interesting topic indeed...alright...I'll tell you the story of that mansion...in detail..."

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2:The heart that lies within

As Mr. Knight started to tell his story the room suddenly got quiet.

"Alright...as you may know, The Mansion of Darkness is no ordinary place. Its said that the mansion once had a beautiful demon princess lingering inside, even though demons are just myths and that they are nothing but monsters, she was different–"

"Did she have a figure of a woman?"Ed asked.

"Yeah, she did, her name was Princess Rina. There were other's just like her who were also demons, but had a human figure, men, women, and children."

"So what's with these rumors that makes the place so terrifying?" Ed asked again.

"That my friend....is where the story gets interesting" Mr. Knight smirked.

"As the princesses young demon youth went by, she met another young demon male who proposed to her, and she accepted. As the days went by, planning for their wedding, the young couple spent days and night together, and nothing else were on their minds but each other. When the wedding finally came, their last words to each others were: "I do"

"What do you mean by that?" One of the students asked.

"Simple, because she was killed on her wedding day..."

The room was silent, filled with aghast.

"One of her so called friends was jealous of her being married to the man that she also loved dearly, so... in the resolution of it all...Princess Rina's demon friend ripped her heart with a weapon of her own. The heart that the princess had was no normal heart, this heart of her's was literally a jewel...mostly like a purple flowered crystal, mostly like the same color of her eyes. If this heart of hers were to shatter, she would forever to be dead. Rina's fiancee quickly took away her heart from the demon who killed her, some say it is still locked away in that mansion, and some say that if the princess were to ever come back to life again, so will the other demons and also the one who killed her, and her fiancee"

"How did the fiancee die??"Another student asked.

"No one knows, not even me, rumor has it that the demon who kill the princess and her fiancee died battling each other to the death, both of them died"

"Did the princess have any real friends at all??" Another asked.

"Just one....and that was the No Life King himself"

"Who's that??"

"Man you kids don't know anything do you?? But the No Life King was Alucard, Count Dracula himself, he was the princesses servant on the other hand"

"Has anyone—"

Just before any other student could say anything else the bell rang for student to go to their next class.

"Alright ladies and germs get out of my class!"Mr. Knight swung the classroom door open to let the students out. As Mark walked out of the doorway, Mr. Knight said: "Nice topic Mark, and try not to get to interested about that mansion" He smirked again.

"Yea...sure"Mark walked out of the class room and into the hallway with Ed.

"What made you think about that place anyway Mark?"

"I don't even know..."

"Well, my opinion I think that story is just a tall tale"

"...Maybe...who knows"

"Besides I went by that place a bunch of times and there's nothing weird about at all"

".....( Why did I have that dream last night then??....)"

Ed and Mark went to the same classes together.

When they went to lunch they found an empty table to sit in. They both looked like they were waiting for someone.

Moments later two guys walked up to their table. One was very tall, about 6'2, with short spiky black hair that came down to his neck, draping over his eyes, a mustache that boxed around his mouth, dark brown eyes, darkish brown skin, wearing a white shirt with blue and green designs, skinny figure, jeans, and black shoes.

The other young boy was as tall as Mark, he had brown skin, short black hair that goes passed his neck, at the end of his hair it curls up, also the left side drapes over his left eye also curled upward, brown eyes, he was sort of on the skinny side but not fat, he had muscular arms (just like Mark), wearing a white shirt with light brown designs, light brown cargo pant, and white shoes.

"Yo Quinn, A.J what's up?" Mark greeted.

"Nothin' much, but we wanted to ask you guys something" Quinn said.

"Like what" Ed asked.

" How about he go to the mansion this weekend"

"You mean..." Mark stopped for a moment.

"Yup, _that _mansion, somehow Quinn persuaded me to go" A.J replied.

"So how about it??" Quinn questioned.

"What's your reason for us to go there Quinn?"Ed asked.

"That's what I asked him! All he said was to check it out, listen I don't need to check out nothin' in that place Quinn!" A.J scolded.

"Aw come on it'll be like an adventure for us you guys!" Quinn said in excitement.

".....I don't know Quinn...–" Then Mark cut Ed off, saying: "Okay... sure why not, lets go there this weekend"

"Why the hell would someone like you want to go to a mansion like that?! You cant even watch horror movie's by yourself!"

"Shut it A.J! and that was a lie you just told! Just because your scary self doesn't wanna go doesn't mean I don't wanna go either!"

"Well Mark....A.J's has a point...remember that time when we all went to go see a horror flick and you were the only one who–"

"SHUT IT ED!!!–"

"Then it's a deal! We're all gonna meet at the mansion on Saturday, got it!" Quinn threw his fist up in excitement yet again.

When the day of visiting the mansion finally arrived, they all meet up at the mansion as planned.

The mansion towered over the four boys as they gazed at the moss infested mansion.

"Alright....who wants to go in first? Anyone?" A.J said.

"Don't be stupid A.J we're all going in" Quinn replied.

"We are??" Mark said worriedly.

The three boys looked over at Mark.

"I thought you said you weren't scare Mark" A.J teased.

"SHUT UP!! Of course I'm not!" Mark started walking towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Alright lets go!" Quinn followed right behind Mark and so did the others.

Mark stared at the entrance to the doorway, Quinn opened the door.

The door creaked opened. Inside the mansion was furniture and all, just like the way it was many centuries ago, now its all covered in nothing but dust and cob webs.

The four boys walked around inside the mansion gazing at the furniture and the pictures on the walls, one picture caught Mark's attention. It looked like a picture of the princess herself and her fiancee.

"Hey guys, come look at this"

Ed, Quinn, and A.J walked towards Mark, staring at the picture before them.

"The princess is cute I'll give her that" Ed grinned.

"Sure is" Quinn agreed.

Mark stared at the picture for a long while. Ed, Quinn, and A.J walked up to the up stairs room.

"Hey Mark! When ever your done drooling over that picture come and meet us up stairs!" Ed called down at him.

" Don't worry I'll be right there!" Mark slowly turned away from the picture and started heading up stairs.

When was up stairs, the room was like a grand ball room.

"Man this place is freakin huge!" A.J said with his mouth agape.

" Whoa..." Ed's mouth was also agape.

"Look at all this stuff..." Quinn gazed among the ball room.

Mark looked around, seeing that their was another staircase, decided to go there on his own. There was no railing when he started walking up the stairs, so he put his hand on the wall as it slid across as he kept walking.

When Mark came to the top of the staircase, he leaned on the wall, about to look at the room towards him, suddenly started falling backward. He fell on his back, landing into another room, and the wall door shutting in front of him.

"Ouch!..w-what happened??" He quickly got up and headed towards the wall, banging on it with both of his fists over and over again.

"Hey!! Ed!! Quinn!! A.J!! Help!! Get me outta here!!"

No one answered.

Mark looked around the small room he was in, there was little light in the room.

The only thing that was standing before him was a small counter.

"W-What kind of room is this?... there's not much here..."

Mark circled around the counter.

"What's with this counter anyway?..."

He kicked it, then the whole counter fell apart.

A bright purple light shined before his very eyes. Laying on a much more smaller counter was.....Princess Rina's heart itself.

"Oh...my....god...." Mark swallowed.

"Am....am I dreaming?...." He rubbed his eyes.

He slowly grabbed the crystal, holding it in the palm of his hands.

"Rina's......heart...."

Suddenly the mansion itself and the area around it started to violently shake, and...there was no way out of the room he was in....

To be continued......


	3. Chapter 3: The new girl

As the mansion started to fall apart, Quinn, Ed, and A.J started heading for the doorway.

"Wait, Wait!! Where's Mark??" Ed looked around.

"I could of sworn I saw him go up the staircase when we were in that ball room"Quinn replied.

"Come on lets go find him!" Ed headed towards the ball room again. A.J grabbed his wrist.

"What are you nuts?!! This whole place is about to fall apart! If we don't get out of here we're going down with this place!"

"Like I don't know that! I don't know about you but Mark is my friend and I'm not gonna leave him!" Ed snatched away from A.J, and started running up the stairs.

"Ed wait!!! what if we cant find him it time??"Quinn ran after Ed. A.J followed behind them.

"Mark!! Mark, where are you?!!" Ed shouted out.

Mark heard Ed's voice.

"Ed, Ed!!! I'm in here!!"He started banging on the wall he fell from.

"Mark where are you?!!"Ed shouted again.

"He cant hear me...." Mark slowly turned around towards the small window where the dim daylight was coming from.

He headed towards the window, pressing his face against it.

"I wonder how far down the ground is from up here..."

Mark took a couple steps back, staring at the window, he stood there in silence for a moment while the mansion was ready to fall apart. He ran towards the window, jumping through it with glass stabbing into his skin, he fell two stories down, landing on his side.

"AH!"Mark slowly got up, pulling himself together, then he ran towards the entrance of the mansion.

"ED!!! QUINN!!!!! A.J!!!!!! GET OUTTA THERE NOW!!!!" He screamed.

Ed, Quinn, and A.J all heard his call. They quickly ran down the stairs, heading towards the entrance. When the three boys got off the staircase, pieces of the mansion fell apart. From the ceiling, parts of it fell off, suddenly it landed on Ed's right leg.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"ED!" Mark, Quinn, and A.J ran towards him trying to lift the bolder-like part of the ceiling of his leg.

The staircase suddenly fell apart.

"Hang on Ed, we're gonna get you out of here!!" Quinn said struggling to move the rock.

"Just leave me!!! Go or you guys will die too!!"

"We're not gonna leave you Ed!!"Mark still had the princesses heart in his hand, it started to glow, none of the boys noticed. The part of the ceiling started to move off of Ed's leg, finally they forcefully removed it.

"Come on Ed get up!"A.J helped Ed up as they quickly walked towards the doorway. As soon as they all got out of the mansion, it all fell to pieces.

"Ed! Your leg its bleeding!" Quinn said.

"We have to take him to the infirmary!" A.J said as he started walking quickly towards town along with the others. Mark looked back at the mansion, and looked at the heart that he had in his hand, he then buried the princesses heart right in front of the crumbled mansion.

When they took Ed to the infirmary, the doctors quickly took him in. Mark, Quinn, and A.J waited for hours on end near Ed's room in the infirmary. When the doctor finally came out of the room where Ed was in, he had a calm look on his face.

"You young gentlemen are lucky your friends leg doesn't have to be amputated, but his leg is gonna be just fine in a couple of months, but it maybe more"

"Can we see him??"Mark asked.

"Well, he's sleeping the whole thing off right now so I suggest you could come back tomorrow"

"Oh...."

"Well...thanks Doc and take good care of the man will ya" A.J said.

"Don't worry, I will" He smiled.

Mark, Quinn, and A.J walked out of the hospital doorway.

"Are you guys gonna visit him tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"Yup" they boys both said.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then" Mark waved as he walked off.

The evening then turned to dusk as he walked into his house. No one was home at the time, he went to his room and closed his bedroom door. He then collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes.

Mark quickly fell asleep.

He started to dream.

His dream started out with nothing but pitch black, then the mansion came to his mind like lightning. A voice called out to him just like before.

"Thank you...." the voice said to him.

"Thank you for what?..."He asked.

"......My soul..."

" Your....soul?..."

"Thank...you...for everything..." The voice now sound faded.

"Who are you??"

"......."

"Please tell me"

"........."

Suddenly he heard a loud slamming of a door that woke him up. It was his mother.

"Hey Mark, you home?" She called out.

"Yeah Mom" He called back.

"Did you eat yet?"

"No...I'm not that hungry today..."

"Whoa! You! Not hungry???" She came into his room seeing that he was still laying down.

"What's up with you to day?"She asked.

".....Ed...Ed is in the hospital..."

"...!! What happened to him??"

"Well...."

Mark told his side of the story of what happened, but he didn't tell her that he found the princesses heart.

"So... is he gonna be okay Mark?"

"Yeah... the Doc said that it will take him some months for his leg to heal"

"I see....talk about curiosity kill the cat..."

".....I'm gonna go visit him tomorrow after I visit the shrine...."

"Okay...when you see him tell him that I hope he gets better soon"

" 'Kay..."Mark closed his eyes as his Mother walked out of his room as she closed the door behind her.

When Mark, Quinn, and A.J visited Ed, he seemed to be in a good mood even though he was in pain. They talked for awhile, and when visiting hours were over they all went home.

Weeks and weeks passed by, while Mark was in his classes he didn't have talk that much at all since Ed wasn't there with him.

Friday finally came to Mark on one week that seemed like a long one as he waited for the bus in the morning as he waited on the bench he sat on every time. The bus came to Mark's stop to take him to school once again. He went to his first class when he came to school, sat at his desk and laid his head down as usual. When everyone was inside the classroom and Mr. Knight sat on the edge of his desk until the room was quiet. Before he could even speak, there was a knock on the classroom door. As Mr. Knight got up and opened the door, there was a bit of a chatter outside the doorway as he was talking to someone. They talked for a few minutes, then a young girl walked inside the classroom,Mr. Knight closed the door behind him as the girl and himself stepped into the class.

"Students, its seems like we have a new classmate in the group today"He announced.

The young girls eyes looked forward, of course no one could see her eyes because most of her hair was draped over them. The girl had sparkling dark purple eyes, she had light brown skin,she was about 5'1, most of her hair was wrapped up in a pony tail, her long dark purple hair was passed her back, she was wearing small oval glasses mostly like circled glasses, also wearing a black and purple long sleeved woven blouse, black sandals, a small black bookbag, she was carrying some books with her, she was also wearing a long black skirt that covered her whole legs, she had a very nice figure, she had a pretty big bust, and nice shaped hips.

"Why don't you have a seat miss...–"

"My...name is Rina...."She answered in a shy, soft voice.

"Okay Miss Rina, why don't you go sit behind that young gentlemen over there" He pointed over to Mark. Mark's eyes widened a bit.

Rina walked over towards Mark, she sat behind him like she was told.

Mark turned around slightly, cutting his eye over at her as everyone else did.

Rina looked down at her desk trying avoid everyone's cold stare.

Mark turned back around and laid his head down on his desk.

When the bell rang for the student to switch classes, Mr. Knight called Rina and Mark to his desk to talk to the both of them.

"Now then, since its Rina's first day at this school, she needs an escort, and Rina has every single one of your classes Mark...can you take care of her?..."

Mark cut his eye over at Rina again then looked back at Mr. Knight .

"Yeah"He answered.

"Okay...Miss Rina, I suggest you follow Mark everywhere he goes"

Rina nodded, she slightly looked up at Mark as he walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Mark! Come here for a second"Mr. Knight called to him.

Mark walked inside the classroom again while Rina waited in the hallway.

"Don't worry Mark, I know what you're thinking, there's lots of girl's here who are named Rina...its starting to get common, but I know that girl is not who you think she is" He smirked.

Mark then walked away from his sight.

"Hmph...they look like a nice couple"Mr. Knight grinned.

Rina followed Mark to their next class.

Mark and Rina's next class was Home Economics ((cooking class)), when they both got to their class there was a woman standing next to the doorway, holding the door. The woman had short spiky black hair, her height was 5'5, wearing a white apron, black sandals, jeans, a short sleeved black woven blouse, and she had blue eyes. When everyone was in the classroom and the bell rang again the woman closed the door behind her as she entered the room.

"Alright everyone time to put on your aprons, and as you already may know that I'm Ms. Hatori , the reason why I made that statement is because I see we have a new student in the class, but I'm not gonna point the person out, so lets get started shall we"

"What are we make today??" One student asked.

"A boxed cake, like one of those wedding cakes you see on T.V"

"Also you guys are going to pair up, and I'll be the one doing all the pairing ups"

As Ms. Hatori started pairing up the students, Mark stared down at Rina for a moment.

"Ah, , since you like to stare and drool over your new friend, you can pair up with her"Ms. Hatori smiled.

"Huh?? But Ms–"

"I don't want to hear any complaining from you Mark, and show her "the ropes" will ya, be a gentlemen to this young lady"She then walked away.

Mark look down at Rina again and handed her an apron.

As the day was finally over, Mark went over to the bus loop to wait for his bus, he sat on a bench next to him.

Rina stood far across from him. Many moments passed by, mostly everyone was gone home already even Quinn and A.J. Sooner or later Mark and Rina were the only ones at the bus loop.

Mark looked over at Rina who was still standing at the same spot.

"Hey, you know you can sit on a bench if your legs are tired" Mark informed Rina.

"......"Rina looked over at him then slowly looked back to where she was looking.

A few minutes passed by and the bus came to the bus loop.

"Finally the bus came!!"Mark got up and walked towards the bus and Rina walked towards him. Mark got on the bus, so did Rina.

When the bus dropped both Mark and Rina off at the same stop they both went their separate ways with out even saying goodbye to one another.

_To be continued.... _


	4. Chapter 4: Acquaintance

As the weeks passed by, things were the same as usual. Mark and Rina never spoke to one another not even during classes. Seems like they didn't like each other that much, not even bothering to even say a simple "Thank you". Most people in school thought that Rina was just stuck up, so they just gawked at her most of the time, making fun of her in such cruel ways. Rina wasn't a rude person, she was just too scared to talk to anyone in contact. Not even Mark seemed to like her that much at all, he still helped her out now and then. The end of the week cross its cycle once again when Mark and Rina got off the bus one Friday afternoon, she seemed to be in quite a hurry going home today. Something then fell out of the young ladies pocket. It was her cell phone. Mark's head immediately turned around, hearing the sound of a small crack to the ground. He swiftly turned all the way around, walking towards the commonly used dark purple Motorola slide phone, and picked it up with his gentle but firm hands.

He slowly looked upward to see that Rina already had made it to her door, entering her house. Mark walked over to her house. Standing in front of Rina's door he knocked with one of his knuckles.

Just then, a woman with long brown hair down to her back wrapped up in a pony tail, wearing a light brown tank top, a long chocolate colored skirt, hazel eyes, about 5'6, with chocolate sandals, light brown skin, and with a lean body opened the door.

"Yes?" She questioned in a normal womanly tone.

"Um hi there... is um Rina home?" He asked almost forgetting her name.

"Yes, she is,...you...you want to see her?" She asked in a staggering tone of voice.

"Yes Ma'am, I just wanted to–"

There was a sudden excited grin on the woman's face as she grasped Mark's wrist dragging him inside the house. She pushed Mark onto the couch, he's face was filled with aghast, having no idea what was going on.

"I'm so sorry for being so pushy, but what is your name young man?" She smiled with excitement in her glowing hazel eyes.

"Um well my name...is Mark.." He answered in confusion and hesitation.

"Allow me to introduce myself Mark, I'm Circe Hanako, pleasure to meet you"

"Uh....nice...to meet you to–"

"I'm sorry but my little Rina is doing her chores right now, but she'll be with you very soon, I promise" Circe grinned, as she ran off to the other side of the house.

"......" Mark just stared as she ran off.

Moments later a man with the height of 6'0 walked from the side of the house towards Mark. He was wearing a short sleeved black T-shirt, blue stone colored jeans, black shoes, short spiked up spiky hair with a bit of it wrapped up in a pony tail, handsome golden eyes, a muscular body, a flawless gorgeous face, also a scar traveled down his right eye in a straight line.

He studied Mark as he was sitting on the couch. The man narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly Circe ran from the side of the house towards Mark.

"Please, come with me, you can come and see her now" She gently grabbed his wrist once again as she led Mark to Rina.

The staring of golden eyes watched Mark's every move.

Circe and Mark came to a glass screen door leading to a beautiful plain of flowers as far as the eyes could see. There was Rina, dressed in short jean pants that covered her knees, with a silk short ruffled sleeved baby blue pajama top that lengthen down to her amazingly shaped hips. She was sitting in the center on her backyard gazing upon the dazzling flowers that she envied to be so beautiful, with her back turned towards Circe.

"Rina honey, a friend of yours dropped by to see you"

"Mother....what do you–" as Rina turned around, she gasped seeing the sight of Mark in front of her in her own home.

"I'll just leave you two alone then" Circe smile as she slipped away.

Mark slowly walked towards her. Rina slowly backed away.

"....."

"I've come...to return your phone" Mark reached in his pocket, holding her phone.

"......" Rina hesitantly grabbed the phone putting it back in her possession.

Her palms were shaking uncontrollably.

Mark stared down at her with curiosity.

"Why...are you so scared of me?..."

"......"

"You're gonna have to talk sooner or later..."

".....H-....Hello...."

".....Hmph.....Hi there..."He said with a calm some what deep voice. He chuckled a bit.

"......T-T-Thank you for....my phone..."

"No problem....so...was that your mother who dragged me here?"

"...Y-Yes...."

"I see....and....that dude with the black spiky hair....he's your dad?"

She nodded nervously.

"That's why he was staring at me like that..." He shook his head as if he knew what Rina's father was thinking right now.

"You have a pretty nice place here...really nice..."

"......."

"You're that shy of a person huh..."

"........"Rina started to walk forward to the screen door, she then tripped on Mark's foot. He caught her in his strong arms.

"I'm....I'm sorry"Rina slightly blushed.

"You don't have to apologize...." Mark gently helped her stand up straight while looking into her sparkling dark purple eyes.

Her cheeks slightly turned a rosy red.

The screen door suddenly slid open. The black spiked haired man stood a few feet behind Mark.

"And just who the hell are you" The sharpness of his voice was staggering.

Mark quickly turned around.

"Oh...hey there..um...I'm Mark–"

"Stay away from her" He narrowed his eyes.

"F-Father please...he just came to deliver back my phone–"Rina tried to explain while her father cut her off.

"Why did this guy have it?"

"I-It fell out of my pocket when I ran home..."

"Hmph..." He walked closer to Mark and Rina.

Mark backed up away from Rina as her father stood in front of her, daggering his eyes towards Mark again.

"F-Father..."

"Now that you've successfully delivered Rina's phone to her...you..can leave–"

Suddenly a loud bong was heard, Rina's father fell to his knees.

"Oh Leon would you just leave the poor boy alone already!" Circe twist a skillet in her hand.

"OUCH!!! DAMMIT WOMAN WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!" His eye were about to swell up with tears as he looked back at her.

"Don't worry about him Mark, I'll take care of this butthole here"She smirked as she put her foot on Leon's head.

"Go on Rina, get more acquainted with this handsome young man" Circe encouraged her daughter as she pushed her with the skillet.

Rina nervously moved towards Mark.

"Why don't you show Mark here around the yard, I don't mind if you go on the outside of it too"Circe smirked once again.

"...Y-Yes Ma'am..."Rina walked passed Mark as he followed her.

Not a word was said as they walked together towards the gates of the yard. Rina opened the wooden gates that was her height, outside of the gates were a continuous sheet of flowers and lush green grass. Less than a mile away there was a stream which they traveled to. Rina stood close to the stream as it flowed, glazing beautifully among her eyes as she watched closely.

Mark sat next to her, crouching, bring his knees close to his chin.

Rina carefully sank her feet into the stream, her hair swirled in the calm breeze.

"....W-Well...since my mother...said I should get more acquainted w-with you.....I...guess....well....I...apologize...for being so stubborn...towards you...I really am...sorry..."

"I told you...there's no need for apologizes...I understand that you're new around here....and...I should be sorry for treating you in such a cold way" He explained as he gazed up at her. She still looked forward into the distance.

"Do you....have any friends Rina?"

"......N...No...."

"Oh.....Ah man!!"Mark stood to his feet.

"I was supposed to visit a friend of mine today at the hospital"

"....."

"Sorry Rina but I have to go, maybe I'll see you some other time"Mark hastily walked towards the screen door as Rina followed him.

Circe and Leon were scowling each other on the couch about Rina and Mark. They saw Mark pass by, heading towards the door.

"I'll see ya Rina" He waved back at her. Rina's face began to feel a bit hot, as Mark grew a smile.

Circe glanced at Mark then glanced at Rina.

"Nonsense!!" She popped up off the couch with a warm grin.

"Mark...I'm not trying to be a pest or anything but...where are you heading off to??" Circe continued.

"Um, Well I'm off to see one of my friends at the hospital..."

"That's great! Rina can go with you if that's alright"

"WHAT??!!" Leon and Rina both yelled at the same time.

"Well...sure..I don't mind Rina coming with me"

"Then it's settled, Rina you can go along with Mark"

"But...Mother I..."

"Now don't you worry about your father" Circe smirked.

"Man, I just have no say in this do I?"

"If you feel okay about being whacked again" Circe daggered her eyes at her husband.

"OKAY, OKAY!!"

"Go on Rina, oh and Mark"

"Yes?"

"Tell that friend of your to get well very soon" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, okay Mrs. Hanako"

"Oh you can call me Circe"

"If...you say so"

Rina walked steadily towards Mark, seems like she didn't want to look at he's face for some reason.

"Come back safely you two" She waved as the two walked out of the house.

Mark closed the door behind them. The two stood out the door for a second.

"Sorry...about my mother...she could be a bit of a hand full...and all she wanted was for me to have a....friend" Rina gazed down at the ground.

Mark smiled slightly.

"I told you already...enough with the apology thing...now come on lets go" Mark said as he patted her on the head.

She did as she was told.

Far beyond the other side of the earth, the lied a British manor beyond the iron gates. Down to the lair where no being could ever with stand the darkness. There lived one of the most infamous creature ever to walk the earths ground. Sitting on his mighty "throne" of despair, there sat a broad shouldered creature, dressed in a red trench coat, high black topped leather boots, black pants, a black button top, with short black messy wild hair, covering his hair was a blood red widen hat, under his black top was a white collared shirt, with a blood red colored ruffled sagged bow, also with bloodshot red lens on his circled shaped shades, on his hands he wore white gloves that signified alchemical power. Beneath those shades of his, beheld bloodshot red glazed eyes.

He was sleeping on his throne.

Second later his eye shot open from his slumber.

"My mistress...heh...my lovely mistress...have you...awaken from your slumber?...."

His voice was deep, haunting, dark, yet calm.

"Don't worry my love....I will bring you back to me...and how you once lived...just you wait...you shall rule again..."

"Remember...." He continued.

"I will be forever yours..." He started to laugh maniacally to himself, as his laugh grew louder it got extensively dark in his voice, he sounded like a person that was nothing but evil among others...who is this maniacal creature?....

* * *

_To be continued...._

Raokun: So you guys, how do you think thing will turn out??

Rina: Well...I'm not really sure...

Leon: If you get a boyfriend I'll kill him!!!!

Raokun: Where did that come from 0_o

Circe: Just forget him

Mark: Hey Raokun, who is this creature that you keep talking about?

Raokun: Oh its none other than A–"

Rina: Raokun... you're not supposed to tell anyone yet..

Raokun: Oh right...

Mark: Can I have my brownie now?? :D

Raokun: Soon Mark...very soon .

Rina: But please everyone keep reading for us, it will get good real soon :)

Raokun: Your not suppose to remember anything woman!!! shut that pie hole of yours!!


	5. Chapter 5:My Mistress

Mark popped his head into Ed's hospital room. Ed was sitting up looking out his window.

"Yo, Ed! What's up?" Mark waltzed towards him, Rina followed him, Ed turned his head around.

"Hey Mark..." He said in a drowsy voice.

"Are you feeling ok??" Mark asked.

"I'm fine....just a little weak...that's all...." He answered.

"That doesn't sound to good Ed..."

"Don't worry....I'm fine....heh...who's your girlfriend?"

"Huh!? Oh this is my friend, Rina"

"Um... h-hello.."Rina said shyly.

"Hey there....you picked out a pretty cute friend Mark heh..."

"...."Rina blushed crimson red.

"Heh what ever you say" Mark smirked.

"Um....excuse me...Mr. Edward sir....m-may I see injury....please?...."

"...."Ed smiled warmly.

"You _are _cute miss Rina....sure you can see it" Ed lifted the blankets off of him, showing his leg wrapped up in bandages.

Rina walked up to Ed, gently placing her soft hands on his wound.

"Please...may this leg of yours heal very soon....sooner than ever expected....this is a prayer from my mother....she wishes that you get well....very soon...." She slowly removed her hands and backed away.

Ed and Mark glanced at her for a moment. They both smiled at her.

"Thank you sweetheart....heh tell your mom I said thanks too"Ed smirked at her.

Rina blushed redder than before.

"But...I hope that little prayer of yours has an effect...."He added.

"So....miss Rina....did...you just move here?" Ed continued.

"Um Y-yes...."

"I see....listen.....I'm....sorry to tell you both...this...but....I think I'm gonna go to sleep now......"

"That's understandable I guess we'll see you some other time"

".....Okay...and Rina...."

"Y-Yes?..."

"Don't be shy to....come and visit me....'kay...heh...."Ed smirked.

"Umm....O....Okay..." Rina blushed.

"Hmph, you're such a player Ed" Mark laughed.

"Heh....whatever you say...."

Mark and Rina strolled back to Rina's house. When the two were in front of her doorstep they talked for a moment.

"Hey Rina, we should do this some other time, I wish I could hang out with you tomorrow but I have some other plans, how about next weekend?"

"R-Really?? Well I um....o-okay...."

"Great! I guess I'll see you then" He smiled.

Rina blushed slightly. She opened the door to her house, slowly stepping in.

"Bye Rina"

"B-B-Bye...Mark"She closed the door behind her, then leaning on the door giving out a sign of relief.

Circe popped out of nowhere right next to her asking: "So have you two kissed yet???"

"M-Mother! N-N-No!! w-were just....friends....(I....I finally have a friend....)" She thought to herself.

"Okay if you say so" Circe smirked, walking away.

"....." Rina smiled to herself as she walked up to her room.

Monday came by some what fast. Lunch time came around. As usual, Rina sat by herself. Mark came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I sit here Rina?"

"M-Mark....I-I...I don't mind" She smiled slightly. Mark sat next to her. Rina took a small bite of her sandwich, so did Mark, when suddenly he was hit upside the head. Mark quickly turned around, seeing that it was Quinn and A.J.

"What's up?" Quinn smirked.

"Nothing..." He answered in an annoyed tone.

A.J. glanced over at Rina.

"So Mark, who's your new friend?" A.J. asked as he sat next to her. Rina scooted over towards Mark.

"Oh, this is Rina"

"Hey, aren't you that new girl that came here a couple weeks ago?"Quinn asked.

"Y-Yes...."

"Man you sure are the shy type huh" A.J. smirked.

Rina cut her eyes over at him, blushing a bit, she didn't say a word to him.

"Hey guys, want to join me and Rina on the weekend to hang out?" Mark asked.

"Sure why not, I'd like to chill with this little friend of yours"A.J answered.

"I'm in" Quinn smiled brightly.

During the weekend A.J. , Quinn, Mark, and Rina mostly hanged out every weekend if they had the chance. Mark and his friends started to get more and more closer to Rina, she got more closer to Mark and the others. For a couple of weeks Rina got more open towards Mark. She was overwhelmed with joy when Mark would come over to her house and walk through the garden. She even got more opened with her parents.

Beyond the houses where the British manor towered over others, the creature with the red trench coat walked through the halls of the mansion.

"Don't worry my Mistress, I'll be there soon" He said to himself.

An English voice called out to him.

"Alucard! Master Alucard!" A girl voice called out. This woman had short spiky blonde hair, about 5'7, blue eyes, wearing a brownish police uniform, with a skirt, a short sleeved shirt, with black boots, and white stockings.

"What is it police girl?..."He answered calmly.

"Where are you going?... we haven't been called on a mission have we?"

"No,...but tell Sir Integra...that I'm leaving"

"Leaving?? Where to?"

"I'm going to find my Mistress" He smirked evilly.

"Mis...tress?..."

"I will be back tonight...maybe..."

When the day came to a beginning of a Monday, Rina and Mark walked into there first class before the bell rang. As soon as the bell rang, someone stepped inside the classroom. It was Ed!

"E-Ed! Your back!" Mark exclaimed.

"Mr. Edward..." Rina looked up at Ed.

"Hey there sweetheart! I didn't know you went to this school too" He smiled.

Ed was wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He sat down in his seat next to Mark.

"Well, well, well, its nice to see you again Ed" Mr. Knight greeted.

"Thanks" He smirked.

At Lunch Mark and Ed sat with Rina.

"How did you come out of the hospital so soon Ed??" Mark questioned.

"I guess it was that little pray that Rina gave me" Ed smiled sweetly at her.

Rina looked away blushing.

" Hey Ed!! Is that you??" Quinn and A.J. ran up to him.

"Your back so early! It hasn't even been a month yet!" Quinn said.

" Yeah, the doctor said it was a real miracle!"

"No kidding!" A.J said.

"Well, I'm just glad your back Ed" Mark smiled.

"Hmph..."Ed looked forward and saw a girl with long black hair, at the end of her hair it shifted upward, with big bangs that draped over her forehead, with shining maroon colored eyes, she had a beautiful figure, almost as beautiful as Rina's, she had smile hips, but a big bust, skinny legs, wearing a short jean skirt, a light blue and purple short sleeved shirt, with a black choker, white shoes, and about 5'6.

"Who's she?..." Ed questioned.

All except Rina looked up to see who Ed was talking about.

"Damn...she's fine" A.J. blurted out.

The girl glanced over at the others as she walked over.

"Um Hi there" Ed greeted.

"Hi" she greeted back.

Mark stood up.

"What's up, the names Mark, what's yours?"

"Ninako, nice to meet you" She smiled warmly.

She then grabbed his shoulders, whispering something into his ear. Then walking off winking back at him. The boys watched as she walked then jolted their heads towards Mark asking at the same time: "What did she say to you??"

Mark smirked.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow"

When the day was over Mark was nowhere to found at the bus loop. Rina looked all around for him there. The bus finally came, Rina climbed on the bus by herself. Suddenly there was a loud yell in the distance.

"Hey!!! Hold the bus! Wait up!"Mark rushed towards the bus as he also climbed on.

"Sorry I'm late Rina"

"Where were you?..."

"Just seeing a friend" He smiled to himself.

The weekend finally came around, on Friday at the bus stop, Mark walked Rina home.

"Hey Rina, there's a festival tomorrow, do you want to come with me?"

"Y-Yes" Rina smiled.

"Good! I'll pick you up at the cities bus stop"

"How do I get there?..."

"You walk to the next bus stop that's a few yards from the school bus stop, that bus will take you to the cities bus stop, okay"

"Okay"

Rina walked in front of her doorstep.

"Um...Mark..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I really....like having you...for a friend..."She blushed slightly.

"I do to...do you trust me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you since you don't know anyone that's going to be there" He smirked.

"T-Thank you..."

"Hmph...see ya tomorrow Rina" He said in a charming voice.

Rina blushed as she entered her house.

"You know, you need to wear a kimono to go to that festival with your friend"Circe said as she was leaning right next to the doorway.

"Y-You heard?"

"Duh! Now lets go to the mall so we can get you one"

"You....you mean it??"

"Of course! What kind of mother do you think I am!"

Rina smiled at her.

"Just don't tell your father about this, okay?"

Rina nodded in agreement.

The day of the festival came quickly. Around night time Rina waited at the cities bus stop for Mark. Rina was wearing a black kimono with dark purple flowers.

Moments later Mark poked his head around the corner.

"Hey Rina! You're here" Mark was wearing a black woven styled long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"You look really nice Rina" Mark complemented.

"T-Thank you...you look nice yourself..."She blushed.

Mark smiled.

"Hey! Ninako we're over here!"Mark called out.

Rina's eyes slightly widened.

Ninako came running towards Mark. She clung onto his arm.

"Rina, I'd like you to meet someone, this is Ninako, Ninako this is Rina"

"Oh, so this is the girl you were talking about earlier"

"Yeah"

"Why hello there miss Rina"

"....Hello...Ninako...."

"Alright come on, lets go" Mark started to walk forward.

When the trio got to the festival it was almost like a carnival. A real enormous crowd was brewing.

"So ladies, where do you want to go to first" Mark asked them.

"Well I would like to–" Rina was cut off.

"How about we go over to the rides first" Ninako tugged Mark.

"Okay, okay" Mark started walking.

"Oh.....(I was....thinking about going to the games first....)..."Rina thought.

"Come on Rina!" Mark called out.

" Oh! C-Coming!..." Rina caught up to the two of them.

"Lets ride the roller coasters first" Ninako suggested.

"Fine" Mark said.

"You comin' Rina?" He asked.

"...."Rina shook her head.

"Okay, we'll meet you back here" Mark informed her.

"Okay..."

When Mark and Ninako walked off Rina started thinking to herself.

"(Are...Mark and Ninako....together?....)"

Moments later when they got back Ninako ran pass Rina tugging Mark along with her.

"Wait Ninako where are you taking me" He laughed.

"To where the food is"

"Okay, well slow down!"

Rina tried to catch up to them.

"Wait...Mark!" When she tried to catch up to them, the farther away they got. Rina then bumped into someone, she fell on the ground.

"Are you alright?" A dark but gentle voice said as he lent out his hand to help her up. Rina gently grabbed his hand with her tiny hands compared to his.

"T-Thank you... s-sir" She said in her usual shy tone of voice.

"No, no my dear...thank you..."

"...."

"Its nice to see you again....my mistress..." He gently held her face, kissing her on her forehead.

"....!!" Rina blushed wildly.

"I am forever in your service...."

"....W-Who...are you?..."

Alucard knelt before her, kissing her hand.

"I am your servant...Alucard...do you not remember?"

".....I'm....sorry....I...I don't know what your talking about..."

"...Hmph...I see..." His red glazed shining eyes stared down upon her. Alucard thought for a moment.

"...My dear,...would like me to take to home?"

"Um, well, I'm trying to find my friend...C-can you help me?"

"Of course....my Mistress...."

Alucard followed behind Rina, searching for Mark and Ninako.

The two searched all over but they couldn't find them anywhere. The night shy was filled with darkness mixed with gray. It started to pour down rain.

Rina and Alucard were soaked.

"Excuse me...Mister Alucard sir...I cant find him anywhere..." Under the rain that streamed down her face Alucard can see that she was crying.

If Alucard known what the boy looked like, he could seek him out easily.

Thunder and lightning cracked through the sky.

"....Come Mistress..."Alucard gently grabbed her hand, walking her towards a shady place where no one could see them. He carried Rina in his arms as he stood in one spot for a moment.

Suddenly his body was starting to cover in darkness, like being engulfed in flames, then the two of them disappeared.

* * *

_To be continued..... _

_Author's note: A kimono is a loose robe; imitated from robes originally worn by Japanese._

_Raokun:Hope you guys like the story so far :) the next chapter will be coming up soon._

_Alucard: Thats all folks.....now go away before I kill you all..._

_Raokun: o_o..._

_Rina:See you soon *smile*  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Promise

Alucard and Rina ended up in Rina's room somehow.

Alucard laid Rina on the edge of her bed, she gazed up at him, towering over her.

".....This...feels like a dream..."Rina spoke.

"....."Alucard placed his hand towards her arm and pinched her.

"Ow!..."

"I suppose it isn't a dream Mistress..."

".....For....for some reason....I have the feeling that I have no reason to fear you....but...how did you...know that I live here?..."

".....I had a dream about you my Mistress....which lead me here...." He answered in his dark, cold, calming voice.

"....."

"I suggest you take off those drenched clothes of yours and put on some other ones...."

"O...Okay...."Rina walked into her closet, closing the door behind her.

Minutes passed by, then she popped out of her closet, slowly making her way towards Alucard. Rina was dressed in a silk light purple pajama blouse that came down to her knees.

"Excuse me....Mr. Alucard...–"

"Please...Mistress...call me Alucard...."

"O-Okay....Alucard....why did you help me?....you really didn't have to...."

"....I would do anything for you Mistress"

"....."

"After all...I am your servant"

"W-Why do you address me as "Mistress"??"

"That's what you are to me...I shall say nothing more, I must go"

"P-Please wait!....W-What a-are you?..."

Alucard gave away a wide grin, showing his piercing sharp fangs.

"Many call me Count Dracula...some call me the No Life King....but...I am nothing but a mere demon servant to you....I shall forever protect you my Mistress...if you are in trouble in anyway...all you must do is call for me..."Alucard slowly walked up to her, gently holding her face, kissing her on her forehead.

Rina blushed.

"I shall never leave your side nor abandon you like that idiotic friend of yours....besides...why would I leave the one I love so dearly all by herself?..."He smirked. Alucard gently stroked her cheeks.

Rina blushed like mad.

"I shall forever love you...my Mistress"As he said his last few words he faded away right in front of her. Sudden tears swelled up in Rina's eyes. She never thought a man would ever said those kind of words to her like that.

The next morning Rina was awaken by a loud knock at the door. Rina dragged herself out of bed, walked down stairs, opening the door to see that it was Mark, panting.

"Rina! Your...home *pant* *pant*....How did you get home!??"

"....I....took...the bus..."

"Listen....I'm so sorry I left you! I never meant to... I swear!–"

"I-Its okay..."

"....Rina..."

"......I'm...sorry...I must go..."

"W-Wait Rina! L-Let me make it up to you–" Rina suddenly but softly closed the door in Mark's face.

".......Rina...."

Monday came around again, Rina and Mark didn't say a word to each other as they entered their first period class. Moments later class started.

Mr. Knight sat on his desk facing the class.

"Okay ladies and germs, since the season of the holidays have finally come to us, and we only have a couple of weeks of school, thank God, there's going to be more work to you guys on these passing weeks of school"

"Are you serious!?" Ed shouted.

"Of course I am, if I wasn't I would be laughing right now"

"Which you never do"

"Exactly" He smirked.

"My gosh your annoying...."

"Thank you"

"Hey Knight–"

"That's _MR_. Knight to you Mark"

"...*Sign*...Mr. Knight–"

"Yes Mark"

"......Man you really are annoying....but what are we gonna do on the last day?"

"Hmm....I'm not sure yet....maybe we're going to act out a Christmas Carol or something...."

"You can be Scrooge" Ed commented.

"Yeah, and wear a mask so it can cover that ugly one you already have on" Mark and the whole class laughed instead of Rina.

"Stale" Mr. Knight said.

At Lunch, Mark sat next to Rina.

"Hey Rina!" He happily greeted.

"Hello..."

"....Rina....are you still mad about what happened?"

Rina shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Of course not...I'm not the type of person who gets mad at people....no matter what they do..."

"Oh....I'm...still sorry–"

Ninako unexpectedly popped on over to where Mark was, sitting next to him, then she suddenly kissed him.

"Uh, h-hey Ninako what's up?"

"Nothing, Saturday night was great wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah it was"

"Oh, hi Miss Rina, didn't see ya there, and by the way we're really sorry about leaving you at the festival"

Rina, for some reason smiled at her.

"Its alright... at least I got home safely"

"That's good to hear" Ninako smiled back.

"Hey Mark!" Ed stopped in his tracks looking down at Rina, Mark, and Ninako.

"Uh...I think I'll leave you _three_ alone" Ed walked off.

"Hey Ed where are you going??" Mark called out.

Ed didn't answer.

Quinn and A.J. walked towards Mark and Ninako.

"Hey Mark..."Quinn said.

"What's up?"

"...Isn't this a awkward picture" A.J. said.

"...What??"

"...Come on Rina, lets go somewhere else"Quinn grabbed Rina's wrist, dragging her with him as they walked off.

"Wait! Where are you taking her!?!" Mark yelled.

"Away from you!" Quinn shouted back.

"...."

"Some friends you have" Ninako chuckled.

"Yeah...."

"So...do you what to hang out this weekend?"

"Sure, anywhere you go I'll go" He smiled. They then kissed each other passionately.

When school was over, Mark walked Rina home as usual, stopping on the doorstep to talk.

"Rina"

"Yes Mark..."

"......Your....you're my best friend Rina....and...I'll always protect you...you know that right?"

".....Yes..."Rina had a slight blush on her face.

Mark suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him, hugging her tightly. Her face was buried into his chest. Mark slowly released her, as if like he didn't want to let go.

"....."

"See ya later...Rina"

"....Bye..."She stepped inside her house and closed the door behind her. She never felt so happy in her days of living. A tear rolled down her face. She looked out the window next to her door watching as Mark headed home.

As the weeks went by Ninako and Mark spent every second together, mostly on weekends. It seemed like Rina and Mark were more far apart from each other than usual. Since Ninako was obviously Mark's girlfriend, Ed and the others didn't like her that much, it seemed like she was always stuck up around Mark, the only person that "supposedly" liked Ninako was Rina. Even though Rina was a pure hearted person, there was bound to be a bit of rage ready to burst out someday. Mark always walked Rina home though. Rina still cared for Mark more than anyone else.

On the weekend when the holiday break finally came, Mark walked Rina home once again, stopping at her doorstep.

"Rina...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas festival with me"

"......"

"I won't abandon you I promise! It will only just be you and me, no one else"

".....O-Okay...."She answered as she adjusted her glasses.

Mark smiled slightly.

"I'll pick you up Sunday around 6 at the second bus stop"

"In the morning??"

"No, course not"

"Oh..."

Mark patted her on the head.

"Don't worry Rina, I'll be the one protecting you there in case anything happens"

"....." Rina blushed crimson red.

"Hey Rina, do you have a fever?" Mark gently held Rina's face.

"N-N-N-No!!! I-I don't have a f-fever!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes"

"I'll see you later then Rina"

"Bye Mark" She waved happily as he walked off. Rina entered her house.

"M-Mother! Mother where are you?" She called out.

"Yes?" Circe was leaning right next to the doorway.

"Oh!...W-Where did you come from?"

Circe smirked.

"Let me guess, there's going to be another festival Sunday, and you and Mark are going"

"Y-Yes–"

"Need a winter kimono?" Circe asked with a spark in her eyes.

Sunday soon came. As Rina walked out the door her Mother called out: "Make sure you be careful out there"

"Okay Mother"

Rina walked to the second bus stop far from the school's bus stop. Rina was dressed in a black kimono with blue and scarlet colored flowers. She stood there with a blue miniature sized bag on her back. She waited. Rina waited for a couple of minutes, minutes became into many minutes, then some what hours, she barely moved from her spot. She checked the time on the phone, seeing that it was almost 8 'o clock. She mostly didn't care what time it was, all she wanted to do was to see Mark, no matter what time it was.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around.

"Mark your he–"

She was suddenly knocked to the ground. Unconscious.

* * *

_To be continued..... _

_Roakun:Tune in next time for the next Chapter :)_

_Alucard: My, My, what shall happen to my Mistress?_


End file.
